Fight
Summary Two troubled brothers are connected to a murder investigation. However, detective Lake suspects that they are trying to put their lives back together, and that they are victims of a setup by a gang leader. Plot A brutal murder of a teenage girl leads the detectives into the dangerous world of ultimate fighting. The investigation leads to two brothers who confessed that they had to rape the victim to enter a gang. The case gets harder when the leader of the gang and prime suspect is accidentally crushed in a trash compactor and one of the brothers lies to protect the other. Lake, who is sympathetic to the brothers as he grew up in foster care like them, believes that they were set up and realizes that one is protecting the other, believing he committed the murder as his own cousin had once protected him in a similar way by taking an assault charge for him so he would be able to continue being a police officer. With the help of Stabler, Lake locates a girl in the video from the frat party the boys were at and with the help of their mother, identifies her. The girl, the gang leader's biggest prostitute, reveals all she knows to Fin and Lake: she was taking pictures for her boss of the two so that he could use them as evidence when he was going to have her cry rape. He was planning to blackmail the brothers for their tuition money, but she'd refused so he beat her to death. The prostitute, scared, photographed him doing it for insurance and shows the pictures to the cops and Novak. Novak drops the murder charge against Jadon and the attempted murder charge against Ezra, but can't do anything about the gun charge against him until Fin reveals that the gun got "lost" in transit which allows her to drop that too. Lake gets the Dean at their college to reinstate them and plans to reunite them with their mother who had gotten off drugs, but Fin finds her dead of an overdose. Instead of breaking the news to them, Lake takes them out to dinner. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Adam Beach as Detective Chester Lake * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Technician Ruben Morales * David Lipman as Judge Arthur Cohen * Craig Wroe as Attorney James Woodrow * Tim Miller as Court Clerk Guest cast * Gaius Charles as Jadon Odami * Adina Porter as Janelle Odami * Forrest Griffin as Mike Kona * Lenny Venito as Terry Donovan * Steve Earle as Prison Teacher * Arlen Escarpeta as Ezra Odami * Anwan Glover as James McDonnell * John Ahlin as Detective Ardell * Justin Aponte as Benny * Nicole Austin as Traci Bell * Josh Clayton as Dan Duebler * Stephanie Andujar as Latrice Munez * Whitney Vance as Julie Donovan * Matthew P. McCarthy as Attorney Sullivan * John Howard Swain as Dean of Students * Michael-Leon Wooley as Stubby Ray * Ricky Smith as Marcus * Eric Brent Zutty as Randall * Renzo Gracie as Tony Diaz * R.J. Remo as Tito * Neef Israel as Man * Jervis L. Cole as Trainer References *Traci Bell *Cincinnati, Ohio *Chicago *CRIPS *Jefferson Davis *Hudson University *Latin Kings *Al Sharpton Quotes Background information and notes *Nicole Austin is Ice-T's wife. *Ezra means "Help" in Hebrew. Jadon means "Thankful" or "He will judge" in Hebrew. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes